La maison des enfants fous
by AnnaOz
Summary: Après Poudlard, Draco se voit contraint de se dénicher un nouveau refuge, aidé par Rogue. Peu à peu, il s'habitue à sa nouvelle maison, s'y construit une autre identité qu'une fraîche arrivée pourrait démolir d'un seul souffle. Gen & het, UA, post HBP.


**Disclaimer :** à JKR.

**Notes :** ficlette écrite il y a looongtemps pour la communauté livejournal 30_interdits, sur base d'un superbe dessin de Frudule, et dépoussiérée aujourd'hui parce que, à la relecture, je ne la trouve pas si moche. Pour le début et pour l'idée, j'ai recyclé une idée tirée d'un drabble archivé dans mon recueil "Le tout petit Potter illustré". Puisque j'ai écrit et le drabble et la fic bien avant que ne sorte le tome 7, l'histoire navigue totalement dans l'univers alternatif, même si on peut imaginer la situer à la fin du Prince de Sang mêlé.

* * *

Dans la maison que Rogue avait choisie pour lui, on l'appelait _enfant_ trois fois par jour à l'heure des repas, on le vêtait de robes flottantes et de chaussons à semelles fines qui glissaient sur le pavé lisse des couloirs. Au bout des couloirs, les fenêtres avaient des barreaux, les portes des verrous.  
Souvent, le matin, on l'accompagnait au jardin, avec d'autres, on lui confiait de petites tâches simples : arracher les ronces, écosser les haricots, pendre et dépendre le linge.

Il s'exécutait sans rechigner, ça faisait après tout partie de son plan.

Au début, il avait joué son rôle d'enfant perdu auprès des autres avec brio, sans broncher lorsqu'il mangeait sa soupe un peu clairette, sans lever ne serait-ce qu'un sourcil quand un des _adultes_ se permettait sur eux – les filles surtout – des gestes qui n'avaient rien de tendre ou de réconfortant quand la gamine commençait à chialer.

Les pleurs étaient rares pourtant, plus que les attentions des hommes qui les gardaient.

Il aurait pu, d'un seul mouvement, rabattre les mains baladeuses du type en chemise blanche, il aurait pu faire qu'elles lui brûlent tellement fort qu'il se serait senti poussé à se les arracher de lui-même. Il aurait pu. Autrefois, en tout cas, il aurait pu.

Il avait appris des choses tellement terribles dans les livres, il avait lu tellement de livres ; en cela, sa dernière année dans son école d'avant avait été profitable, il avait dû faire des recherches, essayer des sorts, des poisons, des charmes si puissants que ceux-là, non, il n'avait pas osé les utiliser.

C'était paradoxal de se savoir en possession de connaissances tellement extraordinaires et de réaliser que, sans baguette, ça lui servait absolument à rien parce qu'il n'était pas allé assez longtemps à l'école, son école d'avant, pour assimiler comment ne plus avoir s'en servir.

Il essayait parfois, entre deux bouchées affamées, de se concentrer sur une fourchette, une cuillère à plier.

Ça n'amusait que lui de voir la courbure de l'étain parfaitement inchangée, _incapable_, pensait-il. Des petites lui demandaient à ce moment-là pourquoi il souriait, il répondait invariablement une amabilité qui faisait rougir les gosses jusqu'aux oreilles. Les petites l'aimaient bien ; les grandes le suivaient comme de gentils toutous.

C'était avec une des grandes, une brunette aux jolies dents, qu'il avait perdu sa virginité.

Ça avait été rapide, contre le mur de la remise à côté du potager, pendant qu'une autre faisait le guet. Il avait été surpris de ne pas ressentir grand chose, un bref soulagement tout au plus, mais il avait affecté une satisfaction émerveillée qui avait duré deux mois, le temps à son amoureuse d'atteindre les seize ans qui lui déverrouillaient les portes de la maison.

&&&

Quand Rogue l'avait déposé au tout premier jour, il avait avec lui des papiers qui lui donnaient quatorze ans, trois années de moins que son âge véritable ; le sceau sur les documents, sa taille, sa stature un peu fine avaient convaincu sans mal le directeur.

Ainsi, il était entendu entre son ancien professeur et lui qu'il resterait là jusqu'à ce que l'institution soit contrainte de le mettre dehors, dans un peu moins de deux ans, que personne ne songerait à venir l'y chercher et que, s'il était assez futé pour ne pas faire de vagues, s'il acceptait l'idée que sa tête n'était pas faite pour porter les lauriers, il échapperait assurément au pire.

Il y avait eu des nuits d'inconfort, au commencement, à se réveiller, à s'étonner de ne pas trouver dans les lits voisins les mêmes garçons qu'auparavant, à regretter ceux du passé, à s'interroger l'espace d'une minute sur ce qu'ils devenaient, se rappeler qu'aucun d'eux n'avait à craindre ce que lui craignait. A s'endormir ensuite, la main cachée sous l'oreiller à chercher quelque chose qui ne s'y trouvait plus.

&&&

Prendre le pli avait été l'affaire d'une paire de semaines.

Qu'il n'ait plus ailleurs de rôle à jouer ne le dérangeait pas, il tenait à sa peau, ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour la préserver, entrerait dans un nouveau moule… La rapidité qu'il mettrait à s'y adapter serait une friandise pour son orgueil mis sous cadenas.

En quinze jours, il était devenu un archange de blondeur caressante, poli sans en faire trop, charmeur avec les filles sans que ça paraisse forcé, juste assez pour qu'elles constituent entre lui et les autres garçons, brutaux mais moins nombreux, une haie protectrice piaillante et jalouse. Il s'était arrogé une place qu'aucun autre avant lui n'avait songé à prendre, mascotte volontaire d'une bande de gamines aux manières rudes, aux genoux écorchés.

Tout se passait selon ses espérances, les journées filaient en petits travaux peu contraignants, en heures répétées de siestes volées aux gardiens, en baisers à l'enthousiasme modéré mais suffisant pour que sa cote ne dégringole pas.

Il lisait, se familiarisait sans trop de gaffes avec des inventions Moldues qu'en d'autres temps il aurait renâclé à trouver épatantes, mangeait de façon à reprendre un peu de poids, vivait très simplement, comme jamais auparavant.

Il ignorait si, dans le Monde Sorcier, la bataille faisait rage, tentait de repérer dans les informations télévisées les nouvelles qui témoigneraient de l'avancée de l'un ou l'autre camp, cela au moins pendant les trois premiers mois. Ensuite, il n'y attachait plus qu'un intérêt très distrait, préférait aller bouquiner en attendant les feuilletons du soir.

S'il n'y avait eu l'arrivée de l'autre fille, il aurait pu ainsi continuer à faire semblant qu'il ne jouait son rôle que pour se soustraire à une réalité sorcière qui l'aurait mis en pièces, nier que l'endroit, tant qu'on fermait les yeux sur quelques violences, le rassurait, lui plaisait même dans ce qu'il offrait de possible et de facile.

La nouvelle fille allait tout gâcher.

&&&

Tout de suite, on la lui avait associée, ils faisaient la paire, disaient les gardiens, blonds tous les deux, et de loin se ressemblant assez pour qu'on les prenne pour frère et sœur.

Dès ce jour, lui qui n'avait jamais refusé aucune corvée auparavant, traînait à présent des pieds et cherchait toutes les excuses pour être dispensé de l'office du linge. Il fallait croire cependant que ça amusait les _adultes_ de le voir se coltiner la nouvelle sous le regard ombrageux des petites et des grandes.

Elle, de son côté, réagissait comme si elle était réellement folle, à rire en se roulant dans les draps mouillés qu'ils étendaient au soleil, à frôler ses joues et son nez de ses mains tendues, à l'appeler _Draco Malfoy_ devant tout le monde…

Devant tout le monde, alors, il avait prétendu qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce que cette fille racontait, qu'il ne voulait même pas savoir si elle était cinglée, qu'il s'en moquait…

Tout bas, par après, il lui murmurait de se taire en lui serrant le bras, voyons, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle risquait, qu'elle devait être totalement démente pour agir ainsi et… pourquoi avait-elle choisi précisément cet endroit, son terrain de jeu à lui, son asile particulier ?

Elle ne faisait que geindre doucement en essayant de se dégager, disant _« Tu me fais mal, arrête… tu es méchant… »_. Elle murmurait encore _Draco Draco Draco Malfoy_ en boucle en regardant ailleurs.

Il aurait voulu la serrer encore mais les regards des filles, d'ombrageux et jaloux plus tôt, étaient passés à de l'étonnement surpris : ce n'était pas son genre d'être agressif, lui qui était si gentil d'habitude.

Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'en éloigner, et toujours, chaque jour, il l'évitait, ne sachant encore déterminer si elle feignait la démence gratuitement ou si elle était totalement folle. Évidemment, il se souvenait de son prénom, mais il n'avait pas, lui, l'imprudence de le mentionner ici !

Il avait espionné les gardiens pour entendre ce qu'on racontait d'elle : on prétendait l'avoir trouvée errant dans le métro, que les Bobbies, ignorant quoi en faire, l'avaient amenée ici jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qui étaient ses parents. Or, le nom qu'elle prétendait porter n'existait dans aucun registre et, à moins qu'elle ait été étrangère – ce qui semblait douteux si on en croyait son anglais parfait et son léger accent du Surrey – il était probable qu'elle leur ait donné une fausse identité.

En attendant, elle demeurait dans la _maison_ avec le reste des _enfants_.

&&&

Après avoir retourné la situation dans tous les sens, avoir renoncé à l'option que ça eût pu être une partie du plan dont Rogue aurait omis de lui parler, il détermina qu'elle était effectivement toquée et que, tant qu'elle ne faisait que répéter un prénom auquel personne ne croyait, elle n'était pas dangereuse.

C'était sans compter sur ses anciennes obsessions, il aurait dû pourtant s'en souvenir, il en avait assez ri autrefois.

Mais autrefois n'était pas maintenant qu'elle venait, affolée, se jeter au pied de son lit devant les regards ahuris des gars, chuchoter, en plus de son prénom, une foule d'autres mots, d'autres appellations aux consonances terriblement familières pour eux deux seuls, farfelus pour les autres. Et, à s'emballer ainsi à lui remettre en mémoire tout un pan de sa vie qui-ne-faisait-pas-partie-du-plan, elle devenait fiévreuse, échevelée, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, la poitrine gonflée…

« Ouais, encore une qui te veut… » grogna un de la bande.

« Chais pas si tu fais une affaire mais si tu pouvais aller la consommer ailleurs, ça nous arrangerait ! » sifflait un autre.

« Ouais, c'est abusé ! » disait une troisième voix qui venait d'à côté.

Ils avaient tort, bien entendu, mais il valait mieux leur donner raison. C'est pourquoi, l'agrippant par le poignet, il l'attira vers le salon du bas qui devait, à cette heure, être désert.

Là, elle sembla retrouver ses sens, avisa un fauteuil tout proche, s'assit dessus et demanda : « Est-ce que tes amis pensent que tu veux me faire l'amour, Draco Malfoy ? »

Il voulut dire _non_, ou _ce ne sont pas mes amis_, ou _ils voulaient juste que tu te taises_, mais se contenta d'un oui quasi inaudible en détachant un à un les boutons de son pyjama.

C'était machinal, c'était le lieu, les filles qui lui avaient appris à agir ainsi, jamais jamais jamais dans une autre vie il n'aurait eu la tentation, sa chemise tombée au pied du fauteuil, de baisser ensuite le bas de son pyjama.

Et de penser que, dans la lumière unique de la lune qui filtrait entre les barreaux des fenêtres, Luna Lovegood portait un prénom qui, à présent nue, lui allait très bien.


End file.
